Last Race
by HelenOfIlium
Summary: What would’ve happened if Jak hadn’t won the Kras City Grand Championship and won the antidote? One shot fic. JK, TA


**Last Race**

**By HelenofIllium**

**Summary: What would've happened if Jak hadn't won the Kras City Grand Championship and won the antidote? One shot fic JK, TA**

Jak rounded the second to last bend before the finish line sharply, keeping a close eye on Blitz aka 'Mizo', who held second place. He burned through the last of his turbo and felt an odd rumbling noise coming from his right rear tire. The whole car began to shudder, making it hard for Jak to keep a grip the steering wheel. The finish line was now in sight, all he had to do was make it the last hundred feet to victory and the antidote.

Suddenly, the heat of an explosion singed the back of his neck. Mizo had sent a pair of homing missiles for him, hitting him square on, making the faulty rear tire explode and sending Jak's red and black Road Grinder into a 180.

The young elf could hear the crowd gasp as he barely missed the wall and stopped short of the finish line, Mizo and his thugs speeding past his wreckage.

He shouted out something indistinct as the realization to what this would mean came to the forefront of his mind. Ashelin, Torn, Rayn, Daxter...Keira...they would all die along with him, because of what he couldn't do.

Slowly, he climbed out of the now burning vehicle and made his way to his friends, who were standing out on the track. None said a word as the defeated hero walked towards them.

The look of failure could easily be read on his face, and Keira couldn't take it. They had put too much hope on one. She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his slender, but muscular frame, and began to cry.

Then, in front of all, Jak did the unthinkable, and also began to sob. He held embraced Keira tightly, not ever wanting to let her go. Ashelin's hard attitude seemed to also have crumbled, as she had fallen to the ground, burying her head in her hands. Knowing there was no comfort he could give; Torn just sat down next to her and held her, hiding his face in her shoulder.

No cheers or sounds came from the crowd of thousands. Silence filled the stadium of the Dethdome, and even Pecker, the commentator, said nothing.

Rayn still stood on the sidelines, along with Daxter, who had fainted after seeing Jak not cross the finish line.

"I'm sorry..." Jak said, almost inaudibly.

Keira's only reply was sliding her hand to the back of his head and pulling him closer.

All of a sudden, Jak felt Keira go limp in his arms. He pulled back from her, still holding her up, and looked at her. She was pale and unconscious. The poison was beginning to do its work. Jak felt his own knees weaken and called out for help. An ambulance drove towards the group, and a few paramedics helped the group into the back of the large ambulance.

Jak, Keira, Ashelin and Torn were all taken to Kras City Hospital, where they were told what they already knew, that the poison was incurable without the rare antidote.

The four occupied a row of beds in a large hospital room, where they were fruitlessly given fake treatments. Rayn soon joined them, bringing the unconscious Daxter in. She placed Daxter on a nearby table and walked over to Jak's bedside.

"Why hasn't the poison affected you yet?" Jak asked in a raspy voice.

"I don't know," Rayn replied in a dodgy tone.

Jak winced as a streak of pain shot through his torso. He looked over to Keira, who lay next to him and was now conscious again.

With all his strength, he fought against the pain and rose from the bed. Rayn helped him over to Keira's bed where he slumped down on the green-blue haired elf's legs.

Once Jak was preoccupied, Rayn quietly slipped out of the room, unnoticed.

Keira slowly reached a hand down to graze Jak's forehead. He gave her a weak smile and mouthed the words 'I love you' to her. A fresh tear slid down her cheek as she did the same in return.

Unexpectedly, a long beep reverberated through the room from a heart monitor attached to Torn. On the other side of Torn, Ashelin let out a loud sob as the two closed their eyes, knowing that they would soon be next.

Jak weakly gripped Keira's hand and stared into her eyes, feeling his eye lids grow heavy. He squeezed her hand one last time as he unwillingly let his bright blue eyes close; never to open again.

**A little depressing... I know...but what do you think?**


End file.
